Codster 645
by The Muffinator
Summary: Cody meets a strange girl after chatting to her on the internet. When he knows who it is, will their relationship hit the dust?What's going to happen when his family finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any original TSL characters!

Prologue

**It was a dark and stormy night...**

Well, no, not really, but doesn't everyone want their story to be on a dark and stormy night?

I thought so. Now, getting back to the story..

**It was early in the morning at the Tipton.. **Zack and Cody were just waking up. Cody, being the sensitive, gentle person he is, didn't wake Zack up.

He wandered downstairs where his mother was soundly sleeping. He wasn't hungry yet, so he took the family laptop and opened it. A webpage was up.

It had a chatbox on it. The text in the chatbox said, "ZackM43: Bye, now! Hope to see you soon!" See who soon? Cody wondered. He read more.

"TotallyFabby: Buh-bye! Kisses!" So Zack was internet dating..Cody wanted to yell at Zack - Zack had a girlfriend! She was NOT 'TotallyFabby'.

Later, around twelve o'clock, Zack got up. Cody was at the laptop, typing. The screen now said..  
"LoveYaZackM43: ZackM43! He's my boyfriend! I can't believe he would cheat on me!" When Zack entered the room, Cody quickly clicked the small "x" in the corner of the window, closing the chatbox. He folded the laptop back up, just in time for Zack to say, "Hey, Cody! What're you up to?"

"Nothing," replied Cody, quickly. "If you say so."

That night, Cody found the chatbox on again. Now it said, "TotallyFabby: I can't believe you were cheating on me. Goodbye forever!"

As he read through their whole conversation, Cody felt an urge to talk to this girl and explain what had been happening.

He created an account, "Codster645", and typed, "TotallyFabby, this is Zack's brother. I'm sorry about what happened between you and him. He's too much of a flirt with girls." Soon, he saw the small text in the corner, "TotallyFabby is typing...". Soon after that, she said, "I understand.." Soon, the conversation went on.

Codster645: I'm sorry again.

TotallyFabby: It wasn't you that broke my heart.

Codster645: You're right..it wasn't..but still...

TotallyFabby: Codster...?

Codster645: Huh?

TotallyFabby: Can we chat again tomorrow? At six thirty AM?

Codster645: OK..

And soon they started chatting frequently. But one day, Zack was up early.

"Cody!"


	2. You were eavesdropping!

Disclaimer again: BOOOOO, I DO NOT OWN YOUUUUUU. Or any TSL characters.

"Zack!"

"Cody..."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you internet dating?"

"Are you?"

"No! Just..talking to her.."

"Are you going to meet her in real life?"

"I don't know."

"And who IS she?"

"I don't know!"

'How old is she?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't even know if she's a predator!"

"ZACK! IT'S TOTALLYFABBY!"

Zack stood there. "Cody.."

"Zack.."

"..TotallyFabby is.."

"..a girl. I know."

"She's fifteen."

"So? You were internet da-"

"Cody! Were you-"

"-eavesdropping?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Why!"

Cody looked at Zack. "Because you had a girlfriend."

"That's not reason to-"

"I have my rights!"  
"Cody-"

"Don't Cody me!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"If-"

"No ifs!"

"And-"

"No ands!"

"Or-"

"OR ors!"

Cody sighed. "Zack..try to understand! I was only eavesdropping because-"

"I know. I'm too much of a flirt."

"Why were you cheating on Jane?"

"...because she wasn't that hot."

"ZACK!"

"...sorry.."  
"And I can internet date if I want."

"You're right.."

Zack walked off, leaving Cody chatting to TotallyFabby.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Codster645: Do you live in the Tipton?

TotallyFabby: How'd you know?

Codster645: Wild guess. Me, too.

TotallyFabby: Really! Let's meet sometime!

Codster645: How about tomorrow?

TotallyFabby: Sounds great!

♥♥♥♥♥

RAR! Yes, you get to find out her identity soon. Because the story is basically about Cody and 's relationship.


	3. The moment you've all been waiting for

Disclaimer AGAIN: I do not own The Suite Life!

"Hey, Mom, I'm going to meet my friend in the lobby today, and we probably won't be back for a little while."

"Who?"

"Uh..Tapeworm."

"Oh, have fun!" Carey smiled at her son.

"Hey, Cody!" Zack walked up to Cody.

"Does Mom know about Total-"

"ly Cheap Charlie's? Of course!"  
"I'm not telling her yet," he hissed to Zack.

"Sor-ry."

"Is something going on I don't know about?" asked Carey.

"Nope!"

"No way!"

"Zip!"

"Zero!"

"What he said!"

"Yeah, what I said!"

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, Cody!"

"Cody and Zack are growing up so fast..always in a hurry..It makes me feel old."

"Moms are supposed to be old!"

"Nice try, Zack."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Cody was wearing what he said he'd be wearing - a plain red t-shirt and knee-length khakis.

He sat down in the lobby, waiting for his date - yes, they decided to go on a date.

It wasn't much, only a movie. His date would be wearing a pink T-shirt, carrying a sparkly silver purse. She would also be wearing a pleated jean skirt.

Cody knew she'd be pretty and-his thought was interrupted with someone saying. "Excuse me! Hairess coming through!" People talked to eachother. "Doesn't she mean heiress?" "Who knows!" "Hi, Cody," she said.

"O-o-oh. Hi, London. I was hoping you were my date." "I'm going on a date, too! It's going to be totally fabby!"

"Hey! That's my date's screenname!"

"On what!"

"TiptonChats dot org," replied Cody with a smile.

"What a coincidence! Mine is too!"

"Excuse me?"

"Mine. is. too."

"But that means-"

London paused.

"You're Codster645!"

"It's pronounced Code-ster-six four five."

"You're the guy I've been dreaming of!"

"You're the girl I've been thinking of!"

"Nah, I'm sure it's a mistake.."

"Totally!"

"Do you know ZackM43?"

"Yeah! He was who I first internet dated!"

"This can't be.."

"Where's my date!"

"It CAN'T be.."

"He's totally late!"

"No!"

"Who IS my date!"  
"London.."

"Yes?"

"I think we know by now.."

London looked confused.

"..I am."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

CodyxLondon owns your socksss.

Got this idea from a roleplay I did.

(Playing Cody, of course.)


	4. Did this really just happen to me?

Disclaimer once again: I DON'T OWN TSL, OKAY?

Darn those disclaimers are annoying!

There was sudden silence as they stared at eachother.

"The..red..shirt.."

"The..bag.."

"You can't be.."

"You couldn't be.."

"You aren't.."

"You shouldn't be.."

"You're Codster645..."

"You're TotallyFabby..."

Cody looked down at his shoes and bit his lip. "Well.. No use wasting time and tickets to a movie, right?"

"It doesn't matter who you are! Five years isn't a difference!"

"It's three years, London."

"Oh!"

With that, they headed off to the movie.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥ AFTER THE MOVIE ♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"That was really fun."

"You really don't mind who I am?"

"Of course not! You're the one I've been dreaming about meeting.."

"You really dreamt about me-I mean, Codster645?"

"Cody.."  
"Yeah?"  
"..I really enjoyed this."

London took Cody's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll see you later!" She gave Cody a peck on the cheek and skipped off.

"Insane.."

Cody felt his cheek.

"..but I really do like her."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

PCHOW! Two chapters in a day, maybe more! This took me like five minutes..SORRY THAT IT'S SO BAD!


	5. Zack said WHAT?

Disclaimer once again: I DON'T OWN TSL, OKAY?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥♥♥♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Cody hadn't been paying attention. He was too wrapped up in what was happening.

London Tipton was at their door, asking for Cody.

"CODY!" Zack was so loud..

Cody headed to the door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi!"

"So, why are you here?"

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Su-u-u-ure.."

"Great! I'll pay!"

"Uh, okay."

"Hi, Zack!"

"Hi."  
"I'll get my jacket.."  
"Okay!"

After Cody got his jacket, he and London stepped outside. Cody felt a little weird - the girl he liked was at least three inches taller than him. Talk about embarrasing! Oh, London's talking.

"I thought you'd want to see the fire's works of art!"  
"Fireworks?"  
"Uh, yeah!"

"Why'd you invite me?"  
"'cause I like you!"  
"Oh.."

London grabbed Cody's hand and started running to a place where a man was standing.

"Fifteen dollars."

"Oh, come on, can't you come up with more money than THAT, Mister Fire And Works!"  
"It's fireworks."

"What he said."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After the fireworks, London and Cody were heading home.  
"So!"

"Huh?"

"We're like, dating now, right?"

"I-I-I guess.."

"Cool!"

How can London just stand there and say something like that to someone five-I mean, three years younger than her?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Cody.."

"Wha? Huh?"  
"You fell asleep early last night."

"Oh.."  
"Zack told me about something.."

"Uh..what?"

"I think it's important.."

"Uh..okay."

"He told me you didn't want him to tell..."

"Uh, yeah.."

"...but he told me."

"Okay.."  
Carey was sitting next to Cody on his bed.

"He told me that..."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

DUN DUN DUN! TUNE IN LATER! xD  
I bought a new iAmLazy today.

Kidding.

I'm just lazy.

Yesterday was voice lessons, and before that was..I forget.

But whatever:D Here it is..


End file.
